With The Water Beneath Us
by LivingTheDays
Summary: A CJ Fic. Charlie and her sister Ruby, along with their friends go on a cruise. Joey is a part of the entertainment on board. Charlie Joey meet... Charlie finds more than she bargained for on her vacation. Different storyline to the original CJ story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! I just thought of this story the other night – it kind of just came to me, and it's a lot different from the original CJ story. But since I have a CJ story going that follows on from the real story, I thought I'd do this one too, because I really liked the idea, and hope you do too!**

**Well here's all you need to know for the start in case I'm not too clear about it in the chapter – Ruby is Charlie's sister, not her daughter. Most relationships (as in romance) are actually built on the ship, and not in Summer Bay. All the girls really from the Bay are best friends, all the ones in my fic anyway, as you will see as you read this chapter – it's to make it more interesting!**

**Joey and Aden work on a Cruise ship, as entertainers, and the rest the characters will unfold sooner or later. Thanks for giving my story a go... Review so I know how you all think it's doing, and so I know whether to continue! **

**ALSO! Come up with the name of the ship for me! Maybe something crafty – idk! Thats why I'm asking you guys! Let me know what you think and I might use the name you choose for the name of the ship in my story! **

**Chapter 1**

"Oh my GOD! Charlie look at the SIZE of it! It's huge!" Ruby cheered as they got out of the bus.

"Tell me about it!" Charlie glared at the massive cruise ship awaiting them.

"I can't wait to get on! See our cabin! The pools! The -"

"Yeah yeah Rubz, we get it, EVERYTHING!" Ruby grinned.

Even after a long plane trip and a lengthy bus journey Ruby was still her cheery chirpy self, only slightly more hyper and excited. She couldn't wait to spend a whole month out at sea visiting some Caribbean islands on the holiday. It was going to be great, just her, Nicole, Annie, Charlie, Leah, VJ, Martha and Rachel. A girl's month cruise- except from VJ who Leah had to bring as she couldn't leave him back home with a baby sitter for that long! It was definitely a one off; they would never have a chance in a lifetime of doing something like this again. Charlie had applied for trip on a website, it was a one in a million prize draw, and she had somehow won.

Charlie had invited three of her friends, and told Ruby she could come (as it was the summer holidays) and to invite two of her closest friends as well. It had to be girls though! A month away was arguably a long time, but they all took the sacrifice of taking a month off work, since none of them were getting any younger, and fancied a nice trip away. It was an experience of a lifetime so none of them wanted to miss out. Plus, Annie had found out that her brother was possibly going to be working on the ship, she hadn't seen him since they were both young, and during a telephone conversation, he had mentioned working on a ship that sounded either alike this ships name, or was this ships name. Anyway, Annie was double excited for the trip in that case!

They all moved towards the ship at the sound of one of the crewmen asking them forward, for their boarding passes and their passports. After that, they all boarded the ship with smiling faces, and a rather sleepy one from VJ.

Whilst inside, dragging their hand luggage, they were receiving their all inclusive cards from the polite woman at the reception area, where the queue was quickly lengthening.

"Wow" They all stated in amazement as they admired the stunning lights and decorations in the reception area of the boat. There was a bright golden chandelier at the very top of the ship, above all the rounded stairs and glass lifts that you could see from any floor in the centre of the ship.

"Thank you" Charlie said when receiving her card from one of many busy receptionists.

"Thanks a lot"

"Thanks"

They all echoed as one by one they got their cards. Ready to begin their long long vacation, surprisingly excited to be away from the sunny little place of Summer Bay, they began their journey to the lifts, discussing which floor their room was on, and what number.

*****

Joey smiled as she finished unpacking her suitcase and stored all her belongings for the next month neatly and tidily away in the small but comfortable cabin. She had gotten on board before any of the vocational passengers, and so started ahead with the unpacking. She looked around and grinned, she loved how safe she felt in her little room on board. She walked over to her bed and slumped down on it, sighing contently to herself. Joey brushed her hair from her face with her hands, and then closing her eyes she laid her head on her hands, yawning.

She was interrupted from her musing as she heard three small knocks coming from her cabin door. She got up and looked through the small eye hole in the door, smiling and instantly opening the door when she saw who it was.

"Aden!"

"Hey Jo" The handsome blonde smiled, "how's the cabin?"

"Great actually, not too big, not too small. Yours?"

"Same same, guess who's only went and got the cabin next door to you?!"

"Aw great!"

Aden laughed at his friend's amusement. Aden loved Joey like a sister, they had worked together on the same ships now for three years, and had got along like a house on fire. They met when Joey was doing her first ever job on a smaller ship and Aden had guided her through the do's and don'ts of the entertainment business of cruise ships. Now they had risen to doing big ships like this and had never done a job without the other since. Infact, they had their own little group of entertainers that had stayed together for a year or so now. There was Joey and Aden, then a couple of years ago a blonde, muscular young boy had joined them, his name was Geoff Campbell. After him, Belle Taylor joined the trio and not long after, Jai Fernandez joined to make it a five. It was a very young group of entertainers but that's what the business seemed to want at the moment. Plus, in a huge ship like they were on at the moment, there were more than one group of entertainers, and throughout the vacation period of a month, all of the entertainment groups would go through various challenges to win (with the help and excitement of the passenger) the 'most entertaining group of the holiday' award, or as they liked to call it, the 'MEGOTH' award.

"So, where's Belle's cabin?" Joey raised an eyebrow at Aden.

She saw a faint blush form in the boy's cheeks and trying to chase it away, he shrugged, averting his gaze from the knowing Joey.

"Donno yet"

"Not too far, I hope" Joey winked.

"Shut up Jo!" He edged forwards towards her and got the girl in a headlock, playfully rubbing her head with his fist to give her a 'noogy'.

"Lemme go! Just coz you're so totally in love with Belle Aden!"

"Am not!"

"Admit it!"

"No, I'm not letting you go until you say sorry!"

"Sorry, can't apologize for telling the truth" Joey giggles and tried to shake free from Aden's hold on her. Aden had been secretly (or not so secretly) crushing on Belle ever since she stepped foot on the stage to their first trio act. Anyone with eyes could see he liked her, and not so surprisingly, she liked him back. Aden had held back though, as she had just gotten out of a relationship, and he had never brought up the idea since he heard that. They had shared a kiss, or two, or maybe even three when they got a bit drunk now and again on the ship, but they had never taken it further than a drunken kiss.

"Say you're sorry Collins!" Aden continued to noogy his friend.

"Never Jefferies!"

*****

"This is our floor!"

Nicole, Ruby and Annie nearly screamed with Joey.

"Ok girls, calm down or you'll get thrown overboard" Charlie laughed.

They were all glad to get cabins on the same floor as each other. It was decided Martha and Rachel would share a room, Annie, Ruby and Nicole would share a room, and Charlie, Leah and VJ would share a room. Charlie was at first reluctant to allow Ruby to sleep in a cabin with her two friends, away from her, and she was going to join them, but Ruby insisted since they ended up having rooms facing each other on the doorway, so when Charlie opened her door, she was facing Ruby's. Martha and Rachel's cabin was about ten cabins down the hall, so not far either.

They all walked along the gold are blue carpet up the hallway, Martha and Rachel waved to them as they headed down the hall towards their cabin, to get ready for tonight. It was only seven o'clock so they had all decided to go out for a while as there were various 'welcome ceremony' entertainments going in different places on the ship. Ruby had read that there were six different groups of entertainers on the ship, with another load of backups for shows etc. She was excited to get a choice to see them all, and to be able to decide at what welcoming party to go to.

"See you in a bit, be good."

"Yeah we will Charlz, don't worry. Look, I'm just here." Ruby grinned and waved as she headed inside her cabin with her two friends who ran inside to see their accommodation for the next month.

"I'll be through in a bit to see you anyway. Make sure you didn't get a better cabin than me!"

"Yeah Yeah, no swapping!"

Both waved as Ruby closed her door, Charlie stood and sighed at how grown up Ruby had become, and yet she still seemed like her baby sister. She smiled and hesitantly closed her own door, venturing in her own cabin to be welcomed by her suitcase, along with Leah's and VJ's.

"Look look, this is my bed mum!"

"VJ, calm down. You were sleeping a minute ago!"

"It's soooo cool though!" VJ bounced up and down on one of two visible beds in the cabin. Charlie and Leah laughed along to his musings.

"Anyway, I think you'll find that's OUR bed honey."

VJ's face dropped. It was in fact a double bed. There was a single parallel to it just across the medium sized cabin.

Both women laughed and began to gather their suitcases and luggage, beginning to rake around and find to wear for the welcome party/ceremony. They would unpack it all tomorrow.

*****

"Ok I'll see you in what? Twenty minutes?"

"Yeah Aden, meet you in the Starlight Hall yeah?"

"Yep that's the one."

"Good. That's one of my favourite, it's big and bright. Plus Starlight has them comfy seats remember? So more people try to get into that Hall."

"Oh yeah! But I heard Damien's group's getting the Blue Room tonight for the welcoming ceremony!"

"No way! They always get the best hall! Aw well, we got the runner up hall tonight. Better put on a good show."

"Yeah, so twenty minutes Jo!"

"Bye Ade!"

Aden closed Joey's cabin door and she quickly jumped into the shower to relieve herself of the travel from the day. Once out of the shower, she quickly blow dried her dark hair, and put her black jeans on and one of her work polo top on that she had to wear for during the days, and on the first and last night's of the cruise. The entertainer's polo's had a small orange sun on the right of the top, and it had the entertainers name sewed into the left of their polo. Each entertainment group had their own colour of tops, and Joey's was yellow. Joey was pleased with this colour, as it made her work feel brighter and more like a vacation than a job. She loved it though, no matter how repetitive it could get, they always managed to put on a great show no matter what.

Joey didn't have much family back home, apart from her brother Brett. This meant she didn't care about how long she was away from home, as Brett was a nasty piece of work, and didn't accept her for who she was, or what she was. Aden didn't have much family either, so he was on the same roped there, Belle, Geoff and Jai had some family, but also didn't mind being away. Joey had actually heard that Geoff's sister was to be aboard this ship, and he was really quite excited to get to meet her after all the years of being apart.

When Joey had finished with getting ready, she splashed on a tad or perfume before heading out the door towards the Starlight Hall. She always got a little nervous stepping on stage as the new passengers were welcomes, but she never told anyone that. She had only been aboard this boat three times, but she knew it well, and it was by far her favourite. She loved the decoration of it, the smell, and the calmness it sent. She loved the name of the ship. She loved how the sea splashed along the bottom of it, even though it did that with all boats, but it sounded different on this one.

Joey pushed the door open to the Starlight hall, heading to behind the stage to get ready to welcome the arrivals on board.

*****

Ruby opened the door for Charlie after she knocked a couple of times. She was met by the stunning figure, as always, of her sister. She was dressed in a black, medium length dress, one that she had for the first night here as so not be too dressy, or too casual. Ruby was wearing a purple dress with a belt around the middle, showing off her small figure. Annie and Nicole stood behind her, Annie in a green top and skirt while Nicole wore a long blue dress-like top, and leggings.

After a rough look around the room, interested in how to unfold the bunk beds in Ruby, Annie and Nicole's room, Charlie and the three girls met Leah, and VJ in the small bar just outside the hallway their cabin was in. Leah was wearing a skirt and halter-neck top while VJ was looking smart in a little short sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Trying to find a girl tonight VJ?" Ruby joked.

"Shut up!" He scowled and turned away, sticking out his tongue to the now three laughing school girls.

Martha and Rachel appeared minutes later, Rachel dressed in fitted jeans, heels and a dressy red top, whilst Martha wore a dress similar to Charlie's but a bit more frilly and grey coloured.

"Ready?"

"Yepp"

"So what club we venturing to?" Nicole asked.

"Well theres a few. The Blue room seems to have the best rating, on this anyway." Ruby showed the rest of them a leaflet she found in her cabin.

"The Starlight Hall sounds good too." Annie encouraged.

"Yeah, but so does Indigo's" Nicole said.

"Where's that?"

"Second floor"

"Hmm"

"I like the sound of Starlight Hall" Charlie pointed out on the leaflet, "Say's it's big, plenty of seats, and a dance floor."

"Every Hall has a different act on, but it doesn't say what. Just says something about the colour of the entertainment group. There's Blue, red, yellow, green, purple, and orange."

"Too much to choose from already" Martha laughed.

"Yeah"

They walked in silence, Annie studied the leaflet as they walked towards the lifts, Ruby caught sight of a nice looking, blonde, well dressed boy walking passed. She blushed as she realised he was staring at her, smiling. She looked up and smiled back, and she was brought out of her musings when Nicole butted in.

"I have an idea!"

"Whats that?" Annie asked.

They all watched as Nicole walked over to a pull table she just passed, and she grabbed six balls, pulling them to the edge of the table. One blue, one red, one yellow, one green, one purple and one orange.

"Ok I have six balls here, each represent a colour of the acts here. The number on the ball to be called out of these six is the one we go and see."

"Simples." Ruby imitated the meercat on a TV advert.

They all laughed and walked towards Nicole a bit more. They all let VJ pick the number of the palls and Nicole potted them as he said them with her hands. Eventually they were left with one ball. She brought it out from behind her.

"Yellow." She said.

"Starlight's Hall it is then!" Charlie Mused, and they all continued their walk to the lifts as they previously had done. The lift door opened and all the girls and VJ entered, ready for the night ahead of them, and ready to start their long vacation.

**Next chapters to come I PROMISE there's gonna be ALOT of CJ interaction (That's if you want more chapters!?, let me know!) **_**To Be Continued?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks you lot of all your reviews on my first chapter of the fic! They're all appreciated very much and give me the confidence to continue the story. I have a lot planned for this story, but obviously if any of you have any great ideas, they'd be very well appreciated as we all have our own imaginations! **

**- I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT IN THIS STORY RUBY AND NICOLE ARE 18, WHEREAS ANNIE IS 17 AND HER BIRTHDAY WILL COME IN CHAPTERS SOON! JAI IS 18 ALREADY AND SO IS WORKING ON BOARD AND CAN DRINK ALCOHOL- just needed to clear that for chapters on the way. ALSO IN MY STORY GEOFF IS 21, BELLE, ADEN AND JOEY ARE THE AGES THEY WERE/ARE IN H&A. - as are Charlie, Martha.. etc etc.– any further queries- ASK. **

**Also sorry for the spelling mistakes in the last chapter, obviously spell check doesn't know some of the things make sense or not, and just that it spelt ok! Plus, I couldn't read over it as I was in a hurry to get to bed as it was getting really late (or early!).**

**Here's the next chapter, of which I want out of the way so I can start the events of the sunny morning when I really get to have some fun writing it! Review as always... Thanks!**

**Chapter 2**

Joey held the microphone in her right hand and she sang along to the lyrics of _High School Musical's_ _'Were all in this together"_. She smiled warmly at her friends/colleagues at both sides of her on stage as they joined her in the sing-along. Aden clapped his hands above his head, as did Jai and Geoff. Joey and Belle danced around the three boys to the songs instrumental, and watched the children on the dance floor try to echo their movements.

It had been just fifteen minutes since the group had taken to the stage, and they had begun the night with a few song's for the kids on board as usual, as later on it would be moved on to the more adult themed songs and games, where the children would be settling down by that time. Prancing around the stage like school kids could be fun, but they also liked the drunken adult interaction they got as the night progressed. Although tonight was the first night, you could never be too sure how the night was going to go, whether it be calmly, smoothly and quiet, or plain loud and a riot.

"Ok so who knows the song _Reach for the stars_?!" Jai cheered and all the children responded with "me!".

All five friends laughed at the response and they clapped their hands as the new song began to play, humouring the cheers coming from the young audience.

*****

"Wow, I'm glad you chose this hall VJ! It looks good!" Annie cheered.

They walked into the Starlight Hall, walking on the shiny white flooring. Their eyes danced around the room at the sight of the red curtains drawn back from the lit up stage. Five people on stage, each with a yellow polo shirt on, entertaining the audience to full satisfaction.

"Awesome!" VJ's face lit at the sound of a song he knew, and he looked at his mum as he questioned whether he could go and join the other interested kids down on the floor.

"Uh why don't you wait till we find a seat VJ?"

"Please mum!"

"Ok then. I'll come find you to tell you where we are. Be good." Leah pulled the boy in for a kiss, and he leaned away, wiping the invisible mark away with his sleeve before running off.

"He grows up so fast."

"Aw Leah, don't get all soppy!" Charlie nudged her friend with her elbow.

"C'mon let's get a table before we're too late."

Walking over to find seats, the flooring changed under their feet from white tiles to soft red carpet. They all found a table (or combined two) big enough to seat eight of them around it. Charlie and Martha decided to leave the table to go get some drinks. Charlie smiled when she quickly got the serving end of the line and she was greeted by a foreign barman who smiled back at her welcomingly.

"What would you like?" His accent didn't go unnoticed.

"Three white wines, one red, and four cokes please."

Nicole and Ruby had decided not to drink alcohol until Annie's eighteenth birthday which was only a couple of days away, they didn't want her feeling left out while they got to indulge in the alcohol. Annie had been a bit reluctant to leave her home when she found out that she would be spending her eighteenth birthday away from her family, but she reconsidered when she thought of how lame it would be without her two best friends there to share it with her and decided to come – also hoping to find her brother on the trip.

"Thank You." Martha and Charlie took the drinks back to the table, to find Leah getting up from her seat as they arrived.

"Just gonna let VJ know where we're at."

"Oh Leah I'll do it, I'm up anyway."

"Thanks Charlz." Leah smiled at her friend and sat herself back down, carrying on her conversation with Rachel.

Charlie walked gracefully down the small steps and onto the dance floor, finding her way through the hyper crowd of children to find her friend's son. Finally spotting him, she tapped on his shoulder and was met by his cheeky little smile.

"Hey Charlie!" VJ shouted amongst the noise of the group of singers.

"Hey VJ. Everything ok?"

"Yeah! Where's mum?"

"We're just over there." Charlie pointed out towards the table the rest of her friends were sitting at.

Charlie was about to leave the floor when she saw Ruby, Nicole and Annie rushing towards her, grinning from ear to ear and watching their feet so not to fall over their heels. "Charlie! I love this song!" Ruby exclaimed as she drew nearer to her sister, tugging at her arm.

Charlie listened for a moment before registering that it was in fact the latin/pop song originally sang by King Africa, '_La Bomba' _that was playing – and in fact being sung cheerily by the five, (who she knew were Australian from the introduction they gave to one of the songs) entertainers on stage- who were surprisingly good at their accents. Charlie tried to get away from the floor to sit by her friends when she instantly felt Ruby pull her back.

"C'mon Charlz! I know the dance and everything! I'll teach you!"

"Aw Rubz!" Charlie moaned.

"Come on Charlie!" Ruby pleaded, sticking out her bottom lip.

"Ok, but if I can't do it I'm off!"

All three girls that knew the dance began their moves on the dance floor side by side. The floor got more and more packed, and soon there were just as much teenagers and adults on stage as children. Charlie, while trying to replicate the moves her sister and friends were expressing (and slightly failing) looked up at the stage to see the entertainers were in fact conveying the same moves, only a bit better than her. Her eye's roamed over the group on stage and watched them sing the foreign lyrics almost fluently. After a moment of listening intently one voice caught her attention more than the others, and her eye's wandered to the person behind the sensual voice.

*****

Joey, Aden, Belle, Jai and Geoff had introduced and began to sing one of their favourite songs, as they loved their attempt of singing the foreign, flirty lyrics to the audience. Joey's eyes had wandered over the crowd on the dance floor, and had eventually caught sight of a stunningly gorgeous figure leaning down talking to a young boy. She had watched, while singing the lyrics and dancing along to their sequence, as the attractive woman in the tight black dress, had lifted her head and pointed over to a table where Joey could only think of as being their company.

She couldn't help but look over at the table that she had just made out as a tall brunette had just pointed to, suddenly nosy to see who she was with. Her eyes had followed three stunning teenage girls emerging from their seats at the table and running out onto the dance floor to meet the brunette. Joey smiled along to the song as she saw the striking brunette be provoked into dancing with the three now dancing girls.

She had to hold back her laugh when she saw the tall, gorgeous woman fail to replicate the moves that she was doing on stage, and that the three girls were obviously trying to teach her on the floor, although they laughed at her attempt to do so. Joey found the woman's light frown adorable as the girls continued to giggle at her attempts to the dance.

Struggling to take her gaze away from the striking woman, she noticed Aden on her right, staring at Belle as he waited to sing the next few lyrics, of which she knew too well he always sang to Belle when they performed the song. During these lyrics, Geoff would usually make his way down onto the floor of the stage, pointing to himself as the words came from his mouth. He was quite big headed, just because he knew how great he actually looked. Jai would usually laugh along to Geoff's humour at doing his little show off dance, and Joey would usually muster up her own dance moves.

At this moment though, Joey brought her glance down to the beautiful brunette on the dance floor, grinning as she sang along, only waiting for the lyrics to come. She felt a little heat appear on her cheeks when she saw the brunette look up, mid-dance, searching Joey's group on stage- and finally the brunette looked straight at Joey, causing her to redden as the lyrics fell from her mouth as they looked at each other intently.

"_Un movimiento muy sexy, Un movimiento muy sexy..."_

Joey's confidence shot in after a few seconds and she continued the song with a bit more movement to the dance, one arm in the air as she swayed to the music, watching the woman in the crowd of dancers avert her gaze as she blushed a bit at how Joey had looked at her during these lyrics, not knowing whether it was intentional or not – Joey found the woman's sudden embarrassment cute.

*****

**20 minutes later...**

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the Starlight Hall!" Geoff Cheered through his microphone.

"We're also glad to welcome you on board the ship!" He continued.

"Now, is everyone having a good time so far?"

There was many cheers amongst the crowd, and Geoff grinned his charming smile and moved back to allow Belle through to continue.

"Now we'd like to just introduce ourselves and let you know all the goings on from day to night on the ship, just since it's the first night! We promise to try and not bore you"

A few laughs came from the crowd.

"So, firstly if it's not the first time onboard you'll know all this stuff already, and you may have even seen us fantastic five before!" Belle winked at the audience.

"Now as you can tell the ship's pretty big, and so there's a lot of halls to visit at night. Each hall has a different entertainment group in it each night, in count there are six of us group on board..." She pointed to her four friends, "We're the yellow's obviously, and there's also blue, red, green, purple and orange. But yellow's the best, obviously." She humoured the audience.

"Ok so here's the deal. During the day we six groups partake in many different activities at different parts of the ship, and sometimes the same part to compete. Most of the time with any passengers that volunteer to take part. In the end of the month, unfortunately the end of the holiday, we add up all the points from during the day competition, activities, etc and whoever has the most points wins the 'Most Entertaining Group Of The Holiday' prize, or 'MEGOTH' prize for short. Any passengers that have helped the winning group win also win a very special prize."

The audience 'Oooh'd'.

After about 5 minutes of Aden discussing places to go around the boat, and another good 3 minutes of Jai talking about the places that the ship stops at, they apologized for boring the passengers who already knew everything and allowed Joey to take centre stage to begin introducing their group, who would be their entertainment for the night.

*****

"I can't wait to stop and swim with the dolphins!" Ruby shrieked.

"Hey, if you don't stop your screaming I'll be leaving you with them Rubz!"

"Oh Charlie, go have another drink." She winked at her sister.

They listened in to the people on stage, and Annie was still pondering whether one of the guys was her brother, as she couldn't see him very good from the table. She had forgotten to look while she was dancing on the dance floor, and was waiting on their introduction. Finally the dark haired girl stood centre stage and began to talk.

All the girls turned their attention to the stage and listened in as VJ sat nearly in slumber against his mother's side.

"Hi everyone. Glad that's over huh?" The girl on stage smirked.

"Well anyway, I thought its best time to introduce our group, just so you know who you're dealing with here."

Charlie looked at the same woman who had caught her eye earlier on in the night, taking in how beautiful the young woman's features are, and how she look so cute standing on the stage with her little bright yellow polo on. She admired how the woman was able to look so lovely in just a pair of jeans and a work top.

"Well my names Joey." Joey waved slightly and moved to her right.

Charlie smiled at how now she could put a name to the face, she liked the name Joey.

"This guy here is the charming Aden." He waved at her introduction and moved forward to let his audience see him. Joey then moved over even more to the right as Aden took his previous.

"This here's my only female co-star, Belle." Well skipped forward and waved as Aden and Joey had done, moving back to her place as Joey walked past Aden again, to her left.

"This is Jai, the baby of the pack." She grinned as he gave her a small smirk and he copied as Aden had done, returning to his previous spot.

"And this lovable man here is Geoff**." **

Everyone at the table watched Annie's face light up at the sound of her brother's name. She watched intently as he walked to the centre stage waving then gave the audience a thumbs up.

"It's HIM!" Annie nearly screamed as Ruby and Nicole grinned at each other.

Geoff took his previous spot on stage like the others.

"When are you going to go see him?" Nicole questioned as Joey kept talking on stage about tonight events.

"Uhm, I really don't know" Annie pondered.

"We'll come with you if you want. We can go once the show starts or before it, whenever he's backstage." Ruby offered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Annie agreed.

Martha and Rachel got up for another few drinks as the music started again, but this time it was from the speakers and Plasma screens as the entertainers took to the backstage to get ready for tonight's show. Annie was met by two stares from each side of her a couple of seconds later, and she looked away nervously.

"Aw come on, don't back out. It's your brother!" Nicole stated.

"I know but what if he doesn't want to see me, I mean he's working."

"He will want to see you! Besides he told you on the phone, he's excited as you are to meet up."

"I know, it's just it's the first night!"

"The sooner the better!" Ruby and Nicole grabbed Annie's hand and dragged her off her seat, nearly knocking Martha and Rachel over as they arrived with the drinks.

"Oi! You three, no making any commotion backstage!" Charlie laughed at Ruby and her friends.

"We won't." Ruby rolled her eye's.

*****

**10 Minutes later**

Charlie looked over at the stage and still there was no sign of the act starting the show, plus Ruby, Nicole and Annie weren't back from trying to find Geoff, which was making Charlie worried that they were the cause of the delay. She stood up and brushed down her dress.

"I'm going to go check how their getting on back there."

"Ok." The other three women said in unison, still intent on their conversation and drinking their wine.

Charlie made her way down the small set of white stairs, passed the dance floor and neared the back of the stage, unsure of where the three teenagers were, or what they were getting upto that made them take so long backstage. She walked briefly around the back of the stage and started on the couple of stairs which lead up to the door just at the back. She smiled briefly as she knocked on the door a couple of times. After a few moments, the door opened and Charlie looked the person in the face who stood before her, questioning her, but welcoming her with a smile.

_**To Be Continued?...**_

_**P.S- if you're pondering some of the character's backgrounds like if Charlie/Joey or anyone is in a relationship back home, or what any of the woman's jobs are, or whatever, it will all come out soon enough. The next few chapter's I'm looking forward to the most, and hope (if you want more chapters) that you will like the one's around the pool, because there my favourite ;).The story has only started! So Review please- I need to know your thoughts!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Glad you all liked the beginning of CJ interaction on the second chapt. Sorry it's took a few days to update, school is getting in the way of things as most of you can probably understand.**

**This might be quite a boring chapter, and it's also quite short, but it's a filler, so I can't wait to write the next few cause they're at the pool! Review as always, tell me your thoughts. Here's the next instalment... **

**Chapter 3**

"Hi, can I help you?" Two brown eyes questioned Charlie happily on the other side of the door.

"Uhm Hi, yeah you can. I'm looking for my sister and her two friend's, I think they're backstage." Charlie smiled brightly back at the girl who she knew all too well was Joey. She looked even more beautiful up close, Charlie unknowingly scanning the girls figure.

"Oh yeah, they're in here. Come in." Joey edged over to the side to allow Charlie through the door, watching the woman move forward. _Wow she look's stunning in that small dress._

Charlie followed Joey through to a small room with chairs, where she immediately saw Ruby, Nicole and Annie sitting on a sofa, talking to who she knew as Geoff, who was sat on the sofa opposite. They all looked intent in their conversation until they saw the two figured approaching.

"Charlz! What are you doing here?" Ruby stood walking over to her sister.

"Well you were taking your time, I thought I'd better check up on you, make sure your not getting upto no good." She half-joked.

"Aw sorry, we were just absorbed in the family reunion!"

Ruby took Charlie's hand, taking her over to the sofa she had previous been seated at.

"This is Geoff, Annie's brother. And Geoff, this is my sister, Charlie."

"Nice to meet you." Geoff extended a hand, and Charlie gladly accepted with a smile, and shook it.

"You too."

Charlie sat down beside the three girls and Joey took a seat beside Geoff, interested in anything they were going to be conversing. After about five more minutes of Annie filling in Geoff of how it was at home, and him talking a bit about his work, only briefly, Aden appeared looking quite flustered.

"Hey Guys! We have a show to do, you've got two minutes and we're on!" Then he left to the next room.

Geoff stood up. "Aw I totally forgot about that!" He laughed, "It was nice to meet all of you. Annie, it'd be great to catch up with you some more, when I have time around the boat."

"Yeah sure, whenever you can."

"Well I'm sure to see you around the boat at the pools or that. I'd better go." He leaned down and hugged his sister, both of them blushing a little.

"Coming Jo?"

"Oh yeah." She stood, she hadn't really been listening to the conversation all that much, she had ended up falling into a day dream staring at the woman who she now knew as Charlie, suddenly embarrassed by her actions. Charlie was gorgeous, more gorgeous than near enough any women she had witnessed before, or ever been with.

"See you all later." Joey said.

"Stick around for the show, it's just a musical we made tonight since it's the first night, but it'll be good anyway. " Geoff said before escorting them out of the backstage. "See you soon."

"Bye!" They all said walking out the door, and they headed for their table. Charlie walked behind the three girls thinking of how she had thought Joey was staring at her whilst they were sitting back there, blushing a bit at the thought. She simply brushed it off her chest however, it was the first night, and she was looking forward to just getting into the holiday spirit.

*****

Two hours later they all decided to head for the cabins, it wasn't too early, and they were tired from the journey. VJ was sleeping and Leah had him on her back, struggling to get him to the lifts. They had enjoyed the act that the entertainers had put on tonight, it was one they had made themselves, telling the tale of a young, overly confident man who aspired to become a famous street dancer. All five entertainers had played their parts greatly, never ceasing to make the audience laugh at the humorous storyline.

Geoff had been the main character in the show, purposely failing his street dancing moves to make everyone laugh and to allow his character to become even more frustrated by the second at his failings. In the end, he had become a dancer, but then got so lazy that he ended up working for his father – which again made everyone laugh as Aden appeared on stage with a huge moustache and small beard acting as the dad.

They had closed the show with announcing that they would be at pool on the back of the boat in the morning, bringing fun and games to the pool and everything more, inviting as much people to that pool as possible, and jokingly warning them off from the pool near the front of the boat where their sworn 'enemies' were – the blue team.

Upon arriving at their cabin, Charlie, Leah and the three girls had bid Martha and Rachel goodnight whilst they fiddled with the card/key on their own doors. Charlie kissed Ruby goodnight on her head, before saying night to her friends as they entered their room.

While Leah was tucking VJ in bed, Charlie headed to the bathroom to get changed into what she called her pyjamas – a small pair of dark shorts and a light green vest top. She quickly brushed her teeth and took her make-up off before she headed to bed, bidding Leah goodnight as she slipped into her own bed beside her sleeping son.

Sleep quickly found Charlie, and she dreamed and dreamed floating on the water in the huge boat that would be her home for the next month. Ruby, Nicole and Annie giggled across the hall as Ruby told them of the boy she had spotted earlier in the night. They discussed boy's and all the rest of it until they each fell one by one into a deep slumber, readying themselves for the day ahead.

*****

Joey was wakened the next day by a cheerful Aden at her door, who purposely woke her up 5 minutes before her alarm got the chance to, just to annoy her a little bit. He then went back to his own cabin to gather up his things for the day before meeting Joey and the rest of the guys for breakfast. She smiled to herself as she showered and then got ready, she loved how her work always brought her a smile, it was a dream job. Before it she didn't really have much of a life, and after meeting Aden, and touring off to work on various boats with him, and now their further three companions, it seemed like she had a family of her own, even if it was just her collegues.

She grabbed her sunglasses from the drawer and dressed in small black shorts, and a yellow work polo, she sauntered out of her room, ready for breakfast.

*****

Charlie, Ruby, Nicole, Annie and Rachel were up filling up their plates with mouth-watering visions of fried egg, crispy bacon, sausages, beans and toast. They had all gotten up at a fairly reasonable time and Martha had decided to wait on Leah getting VJ ready, as he was still tired and had been slow at getting up. The five girls were now sitting by a table at the edge of the buffet diner, right by a large window, watching the water lapping the sides of the boat outside. They were right out at sea now, nothing to be seen for miles.

After Charlie and Ruby came back with drink for them all, they sat down to enjoy their breakfast, joined by Martha, Leah and VJ only a few minutes later. They all sat and enjoyed their first breakfast on the boat, keeping in light conversation as they did so. After breakfast Ruby, Nicole and Annie decided to go up and collect everyone's beach towels from their rooms, so they could all go sunbathe around the pool. Having been handed two more cards, they set off to the lifts.

As one of the four lifts that they had called opened, they caught the sight of four yellow wearing familiar faces coming towards them from the newly opened lift.

"Annie! Wasn't expecting to see you so soon." Geoff smiled walking towards his sister.

"Hey! So where you headed?"

"Just going for some breakie. You?"

"Just been, going up to get towels and sunloation."

"Aw cool. What pool are you all off to?"

"No idea yet."

"Well we're at the back pool, so come along of you can't decide. We've got a few games up in the running."

"Cool. Might take you up on that."

The lift they were about to go in closed, but the girls didn't mind.

"Hey! I totally forgot, You didn't really meet these guy's last night." Geoff stated pointing towards the gang who were listening in. He introduced them all to each other, each of them mentioning their name as they shook hands with the three girls.

"We've not been able to shut Geoff up about meeting his little sister since we boarded the plane!" Jai laughed.

Geoff lightly punched him on the arm, the gang all agreed at Jai's words though. Annie smiled at Jai's humour, taking in the sweetness that seemed to glow from his features. After a little more small talk, the gang excused themselves to eat breakfast before they set up for the day, and the three girls gathered in thenow open lift.

"You know, your brothers kinda cute!" Nicole blurted out.

"Yeah I agree!" Ruby said.

"Hey you already have a guy, find your own!" Nicole pouted.

"Technically, he's not 'my guy', I saw him for two seconds!"

"And technically that's my brother you're arguing about, so wheesht." Annie declared.

"Fine. We'll settle this later Rubz." Nicole laughed.

"Game on!"

After they got the towels from the rooms and gathered sun block, magazines and their camera's in their bags, they set off back down to meet the others. After explaining to them about they're run in with Geoff and co. They decided to go to the back pool after all, deciding that they had a month to discover the other groups anyway, and it would give Annie a chance to speak to her brother more (and Nicole and Ruby to fight over him!).

*****

After breakfast, Joey, Aden, Belle, Jai and Geoff decided to walk around the boat before heading to the back pool, it didn't matter what time exactly they set up as it was only nearing eleven o'clock, and most people liked to settle down on their first day before it got all loud and exciting.

As they got to the stage which was just far enough away from the pool as so not to affect the sound system with water splashed, they began to fix up the audio devices at the back. Joey was about to offer to go and collect some drinks for them from the bar, until she saw who was situated behind the pool bar for the day, and decided to wait till someone else offered. Soon enough Belle and Aden travelled over the to bar and got some juices with ice, the sun was already out brightly and scorching down on all of the boat, heating the air.

Joey went over to sip her juice after setting the microphones up. Sitting on the edge of the stage, she noticed a figure she had seen the night before, sitting cross legged on a sun lounger, hair up in a relaxed, loose brunette ponytail. Joey smiled watching the woman laugh with who she knew was her sister, and suddenly stared that little more closely as she saw the tall brunette beginning to take her vest top off, to reveal already original tanned skin, with a sexy toned stomach. She had a cream bikini on, with small frills sticking out from it fashionably. She continued to watch – trying not to seem pervy – as the woman she knew as Charlie squeezed some lotion out of the container and into her hand, rubbing it over her skin slowly.

"This is going to be a good day." Joey mumbled, standing up to go join in what her friend's were doing, looking over once and a while to check the brunette out.

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the spelling mistakes etc in the last chapter! I'm having some writer's block at the moment for this story – I have so much planned but I couldn't find stuff to write about the first day around the pool! But here's a hint of an upcoming chapter that I think you'll like – it consists of Charlie taking up a challenge of water polo, yes that's right, WATER POLO, and guess who else is going to be doing it? Yes, that's right, Joey. I'll leave you to dwell on the thought of them both battling each other in the water for a bit. **

**I've got to add there is at one new character in this chapter, so don't get confused if you don't know them! He's not too important. And plus, no hate mail! As I know a lot of you won't like another character in here, but if there is no angst, there's no point right? Drama is good. Repeat.**

**Here we go :) **

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Liam, look at this one."

Liam looked over the bar to see who his fellow barman was nodding towards.

"Oh yeah, she's a beauty."

"Sure is. I'll be serving her if she comes up ok? I claim her."

"You're going to try it on?"

"Why not? I have what it takes."

"Sometimes you're too cocky-"

"-Sometimes you should just shut up and agree."

*****

Charlie sat sunbathing in her bikini. The sun was beating intently on her skin, sending her a comforting feeling through her body. She blushed slightly, seeing the man at the bar staring intently at her. He had a cheeky face, although he seemed to be a bit intimidating. She brushed of the feeling and smiled back, to which the man simply raised an eyebrow and turned around, cleaning a glass, acting cool to the smile he received.

*****

Nicole, Annie and Ruby sat on the edge of the pool giggling at each other and whispering about the boy that seemed to be staring at Ruby from his sun lounger.

"Is that him? Form the other night?"

"Yep! Oh my God, is he still looking?" She grinned looking at her friends.

"Yeah he is, Oh my-"

"What!?"

"He's coming towards us." Shrieked Annie.

"No way!" Ruby blushed, looking down at her legs in the water, trying to avert her gaze.

"Hi." The blonde boy smiled down at the three girls, his gaze falling finally on Ruby.

"Hi." She blushed. _You look like an idiot. _She scolded herself.

"We're just going to get some drinks, you want one uh..." Nicole asked grinning.

"Xavier." The boy smiled, "And a coke would be nice, thanks."

Nicole and Annie giggled and whispered to each other as they got up and left for the bar, looking back noticing the boy sit down beside Ruby, placing his feet in the water.

"I'm Ruby." She offered, smiling.

"That a really pretty name Ruby." He grinned.

"Thanks. Xavier is... unusual. I don't think I've heard it before." She stated truthfully.

"Yeah it is, I'm unique." He grinned goofily again as Ruby laughed lightly.

*****

Joey put on her Biker style sunglasses, sipping at her lemonade as she finished it off. Aden and Belle took to the stage just joking around, readying themselves for the small show they had planned. Jai and Geoff had gone to fetch some Hawaiian styled garland sets for around their necks, agreeing to bring as much as possible to give them out to the passengers to get them further into the holiday spirit.

Joey allowed her gaze to fall back to the beautiful figure on the sun lounger who was now giggling at the young boy who seemed to be splashing her and the other three women who were lying on the sun loungers alongside her. She watched, her heart nearly missing a beat as the boy nearly slipped right in the pool, the four women obviously had the same reaction nearly jumping forward to jump the small wall to get the boy of he fell. Luckily, it didn't come to that.

Joey heard the darker haired woman call on the boy angrily "VJ! Watch what you're doing!" Worry was obvious in her voice. Joey knew the little boy seemed a dare devil, and herself worried that something was going to happen to him if he didn't watch himself. After everyone settled back down, she began to watch Charlie again, cursing to herself for being so pervy, but she couldn't help it. She looked so curvy, stunning and radiant lying there relaxing, just enjoying the sun.

"JOEY, BABY!" Geoff shouted as he threw the flowers around Joey's neck, laughing at her sudden awareness of their presence.

"Come on, let's get these given out then we can get this show up and running." Jai was still laughing at how Geoff had managed to give Joey a scare.

Joey took a handful of the garlands and approached a few people on sun bed's smiling. She decided she was about to make her way around the sun loungers hopefully allowing herself to arrive at Charlie's sun lounger, but her plan backfired as she neared it and noticed Charlie vacating her space, heading for the bar, making Joey frown as she saw the sleazy smile of the bartender at her arrival.

*****

"Liam, this one's mine." He warned, obviously his earlier warning hadn't gone into place.

"Right..." Liam backed off, finding something else to do with his time. He found someone else to serve as they approached the bar.

"Hi." Charlie smiled at the man who had been staring at her earlier on. The cheeky smile played on his lips again, and all over his face in fact.

"Hello there, what would you like?" He raised an eyebrow, obviously flirting; he smiled at himself upon seeing the woman replicate a smile.

"Four small white wines please."

"Why don't I make that a large for you, babe?" He winked at the woman.

Liam cringed at his fellow bartender upon hearing the flirting. _He is SO up himself. I can't believe I've spent so long listening to this over and over again. _

"Um ok, thanks." Charlie smiled, not knowing if he was offering to pay. It was an all inclusive holiday, except the drink obviously, as that's how these ships really made their money, she smiled thankfully at him as he checked the till with a card he had.

"There you go." He grinned handing over four wines on a tray.

"Thank you very much." Charlie was about to turn away when the man butted in.

"You forgot something."

"I did?" Charlie looked at the bar top, not seeing anything that belonged to her.

"Yes you did..." The man smirked, scribbling something down on a piece of paper, "It's my room number. Give it a call sometime. Or pop in, whatever suits," He winked.

"Thanks." She didn't know whether to smile that someone was interested in her on the first day of the holiday, or frown that he seemed a bit full on to his invite. She took the paper none the less, putting it on her tray with the wine. "Charlie." She offered nodding to the man, she didn't want to give him her number to her room as she didn't even know him, so she had offered her name instead.

"Angelo." He smirked, introducing himself as the woman turned away with her wines as headed back to her company, slightly shocked at the forwardness of the man, although he was rather handsome and seemed to be nice.

*****

Joey couldn't help seeing the gorgeous Charlie being chatted up by the man she knew all too well at the bar, and she grimaced as she witnessed him obviously checking her out with a smirk on his face as she walked back to the lounger.

_**To Be Continued...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for the awesomeeeeee reviews guys. There is a small disaster on it's way, but it brings Charlie and Joey closer so I hope you all don't mind too much. It may not even be classed as a disaster, more of an accident – don't worry about it.**

**Review for a continuation! Thank you all!**

**Chapter 5**

"A round of applause for our volunteers and competitors today!" Jai cheered through the microphone as everyone clapped the seven contestants off the stage.

It was nearing three o'clock now and there had been hours of entertainment at the back pool of the ship. It consisted of the five entertainers introducing a few songs to liven up the mood, then they had played a tad of 'funked up' bingo. They then began the pool games for the day, which was racing the length of the pool on a rubber ring, with your legs outside of it, bum in. Seven people had volunteered to take part in the game along with the five entertainers who certainly livened everyone up.

After the games in the pool, the blue team had arrived for a competitive but friendly chant-off, which they had called quits on as the time was nearing for the show to close.

All the while of the show, Ruby had sat with Xavier, Nicole and Annie, all laughing along with the antics they had been watching. Xavier had brought his brother Brendan along, who the gang had loved to be introduced to, as he seemed the chirpiest boy in the world. Leah, Rachel, Martha and Charlie were lay in there sun loungers watching the show from a subtle distance, enjoying the radiance of the sun and the entertainment to go along with it. VJ was enjoying himself at the kids club with his new friends, every so often popping by to see his mum.

Charlie's mind had been washed of all the thoughts of that barman, Angelo, and how her friends had told her to play it cool until he spoke again, as he did seem a bit too forward, although they all agreed on his charming, cheeky looks. Throughout the show, Charlie had enjoyed seeing the stunning dark haired girl she had saw the night before, and hadn't failed to notice the smile the girl offered her when she was caught admiring the few. This had happened on at least ten occasions during the show.

Charlie didn't know why, but she seemed in a daze when she looked or even thought about Joey. It was as if she sent a vibe to her, it comforted her in such a way, but also made her heart race when the girl looked directly at her. It hit her worst when she saw Joey strip from her yellow polo to join in on the pool fun, revealing a curvy, toned body to Charlie. The bikini she wore was black and cupped her breasts comfortably, causing Charlie to blush as she hadn't really contemplated admiring another woman's breasts in such a way. She had herself had a few experiments during late school and early college of police training, but she had never really been too attracted to a woman, which was the conclusion she brought to looking at the girl to closely.

She had tried to brush off the feeling a few times that day, trying to focus herself back on the handsome male that had really asked her out earlier, as it seemed the more realistic thing to do than to be admiring another woman. However no wonder how hard she tried, Angelo never stayed in her head for more than half a minute, and within that time, Joey's form had consumed her mind and her train of thought once again. She was absolutely mesmerising.

*****

"He's not stalking you is he?"

"No Rubz, he just so happens to be at this bar tonight, probably." Charlie looked back towards Angelo who seemed to be serving two woman with a grin plastered on his face as he did so.

They had ended up in 'Pluto's Bar' tonight due to Geoff and Annie catching up again. After a heavenly dinner, Annie had stayed behind upon seeing her brother and began to speak to him, letting the other go whilst they conversed.

"Hey mind if we join?" Annie peeked from the corner.

"Oh not at all, come on let's make room." Leah noticed Annie had more than one other occupant.

"If there's no room it's ok..."

"Geoff it's fine." Annie assured him as everyone made room for the six.

Joey stood a bit nervous, she hadn't realised that she and the gang were going to be settling in with Annie and... well Charlie tonight, who looked absolutely stunning in her dark jeans and baggy blue top. Charlie automatically blushed catching Joey's figure stood before her, and admired the orange and black shirt she wore with grey jeggins.

"I'll go get some drinks" Aden offered. "What would you guys like?"

Everyone was reluctant to let him buy their drink but he insisted anyway, and after they had told him what they wanted, he set off with Belle to get them.

The table was sat with Rachel between Charlie and Martha, where beside Martha was Leah with Ruby beside her, Nicole Jai then Annie, with Geoff slipping in beside her. Joey took a seat as the table was now really full, and she took a seat between Charlie and Geoff. Luckily they weren't separate seats and they had picked a bar with sofa chairs. Aden and Belle arrived moments later squeezing in with the drinks.

*****

"You better not be getting me drunk on my first night off! Plus it's only the second night!" Geoff declared to Annie, who was also a little tipsy.

"Annie you better hope I don't remember this in the morning! Otherwise I will have to pretend that I haven't seen you drink your way through them glasses." Charlie laughed off.

Ruby and Nicole had threw away the idea of not drinking until Annie's birthday when Geoff bought them all an alcoholic drink unthinkingly. She indulged in it dismissing the fact she was sitting with a cop at the table.

"Nevermind, a few more days and It's legal anyway." Annie cheered lifting her glass.

*****

"And so that was Aden's first 'gig' on the oldies boat!" Everyone giggled their heads off as Joey finished telling the embarrassing story of her now cringing friend.

" Don't get me started on you Collins!"

"Don't you Dare Jefferies!"

"Oh come on Jo, we want to know." Charlie giggled. After the few hours they had spent basically getting pissed, Charlie had conversed with Joey and liked the girls personality as much as she had liked her appearance, never missing a tiny touch or brush that she got off the other girl.

"Don't provoke him Charlie!" She pouted.

"It started out a normal day on the ship called Pale Blue-something or other..."Aden smirked.

"Oh I know this one!" Jai retorted.

"Nooo ADEN!" Joey turned her head into Charlie shoulder, hiding away from the story coming from her friend's mouth blushing as she smelled the skin of the beautiful woman. Charlie blushed at the touch but cooed her anyway.

*****

It was nearing two o'clock and the only two people at the table left were Charlie and Joey.

Leah had taken VJ up to bed after he came back from the kids club at midnight, Martha and Rachel had followed when Charlie had insisted she stay for a while. Ruby, Nicole and Annie had caught sight of Xavier and his brother so they decided to go talk to him with Geoff and Jai. After another half an hour Aden had decided to walk Belle back to her cabin, deciding that Jai and Geoff wouldn't be back soon as they probably vacated to their cabins, and Joey stayed with Charlie.

They were both sobering up a bit, having had the same drink now for about half an hour, they didn't seem much interested in the alcohol anymore, just the conversations they were in.

"I can't believe he would do that to you Charlie! He must be a right arsehole."

"Well obviously at first I hadn't thought so, but when Martha came and told me that Hugo had made a move on her, I didn't question it further, I trust her." Charlie spoke of her ex boyfriend.

"So this holiday seems to be a bit of a break away too then right?"

"Right. Get some time away, just with the girlies." Charlie smiled. "Anyway, what about you?"

"Me?"

"Anybody special?"

"Uh nope." Joey looked down.

"Whats up?" Charlie put her hand on the other girls, an electrifying feeling overtaking her senses at the touch.

"It's nothing. I just haven't done relationships in a while, y'no. Work doesn't allow it, too much time away. I'm not saying I haven't been with someone in a while.. wait, now I sound like a slut, oh god-"

"Joey! Shh." Charlie laughed at the girls embarrassment, "I don't think you're a slut, I get what you're saying."

Joey smiled up at the woman, suddenly meeting her eyes. She fell straight into the deep blue orbs and was only interrupted with a voice behind her moments later.

"Hey Charlie. I see you've met Joey here." Angelo put a hand on Joey's shoulder, to which she cringed away from upon recognising the voice.

"You know each other?"

"Sure do." He gave Joey's shoulder a squeeze, "Sorry to say, but the bars closing now. I'm going to have to kick you out, or Charlie you could stay till I'm finished and I could always walk you back to your-"

"-I'll get her back. I'm sure you're busy enough." Joey stood quickly and grabbed Charlie's hand before whisking her out of the bar, leaving their unfinished drinks behind. Angelo looking on with a slightly off expression on his face.

"Whoa Joey! Slow down. What was all that about?"

"Nothing."

"You don't like the guy?"

"You could say that." They walked through the restaurant.

"Did you used to date him or something?"

Joey laughed much to Charlie's confusion. "Angelo doesn't need anyone to love him Charlie, he loves himself far too much to share it. Plus, I'm not exactly into guys."

"Oh." Charlie thought of the earlier stories Aden had told, a few of which revealed Joey's sexuality, which didn't bother Charlie at all. "He turned you gay then? God he must've been crap." She tried to lighten the mood.

They both laughed at the joke. "So it doesn't bother you?"

"That you're gay?"

"yup."

"Why would it?"

"Most girls wouldn't want to befriend a lesbian you know."

"I don't mind. Some people think that lesbians will have the hots for any girl they see, and that's their problem. You're no different from anybody else – Unless you're planning on jumping me in the lift?" Joey slapped Charlie playfully in the arm who was giggling at the shock on Joey's face, before they fell into silence moment later.

"You know I saw him make a move on you the other day."

Charlie looked at Joey walking into the lift, pressing her floor number '4' while Joey pressed '5'.

"he gave me his room number."

"That's so Angelo."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Oh God. Am I just another one of his chat ups?"

"Charlie, to be honest, I think he likes you, any person would be crazy not to like you actually." Joey blushed cursing herself internally for saying it, "But I just don't want you to get hurt. He is a bit of a player, I'm not telling you not to or whatever, but if I were in your shoes I'd think twice. Maybe three times." Joey smiled as Charlie nodded thankfully to her.

"You know Joey Collins, Maybe you should give up the entertainment business and help out at - I don't know a dating agency? Or advice helpline."

"Now I don't think that would be a good idea Charlie Buckton" Joey laughed "You wouldn't be entertained on your holiday if I did."

"True." Charlie smiled upon hearing the 'ding' for her floor.

"Well, this is me. Night Jo." She leaned in for a hug, which was met with a nervous pair of arms. "Thanks again Jo." They both stayed in the embrace a little too long so that Charlie had to catch the button on the lift to keep the door open. Joey loved the feel of having the woman's arms wrapped round her body, she indulged in the feeling of it before pulling away.

"Night Charlie, and you're welcome, anytime." Joey smiled.

"See you about yeah?" Charlie got out of the lift.

"You better." Joey winked as the lift shut. _Joey would make sure they would see each other about. Charlie was a very special person and one which she just wouldn't miss a chance on being friends with, at least._

Charlie walked to her cabin with a smile on her face. Joey filled her mind until the moment her eyes closed as she dozed off to sleep. That night, she dreamed of the colour brown, shining from some person's eyes.

_**To be continued...**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry its taken a while to update, those of you who read my other CJ fic will know it's because of my new addition to the family + school work etc. Sorry, anyway enough said, hope you like this chapter, tried my best to keep building up the connection before the water polo. Love it! Anyway, r+r.**

**Chapter 6**

It had been a few days since Charlie and Joey had gotten to know each other, and they had spoke to each other a lot in them few days. They would casually bump into each other at breakfast whilst with each others different company, then when Joey was gearing up the stage for work around the pool, Charlie would sit on the edge of the stage offering a glass of cool juice, and chat with her for five or ten minutes then go back on the sun lounger when the show started.

They had visited the other pools where the other entertainment groups were, but they just didn't seem to have as much fun as they did when Joey's group was entertaining them, so after only fifteen minutes they had decided to go back to the pool where the Yellow group were at, and ever since then they had went wherever they did.

At night they had also tried the other group's shows, but again went back to the Yellow group. Maybe it was the family and friendly connection they had to them, or maybe it was just they were overall the best entertainers on the ship, who knew. During breaks of the show at night, Charlie and her company would usually go backstage and chat to all of the 5 entertainers. They had all seemed to make good friends, and Ruby had also been talking to Xavier a lot. The holiday was going great.

*****

The boat had stopped at its first destination, to which there were many during the course of the holiday.

"Thanks." Charlie accepted her card from the boat back from the woman who had just quickly looked over the details of it and then scanned it.

"Wow. It's wierd being off the boat again after being on even just for a few days." Annie stated walking off the boat.

"I Know." They agreed.

"Mum! Where are we going? Are we swimming with the dolphins today?!"

"No VJ, that's at like out fourth or fifth stop." Leah laughed at her son's excitement.

"Well what are we doing today then?" He frowned.

They all looked at each other and then to the minivans that were advertising, lined up along the road waiting on passengers from the boat to board.

"There's a lot of minivans there heading for the beach. It must be good." Nicole noted.

"Everyone up for that?" Ruby grinned.

"Sure! Lucky we brought or beach stuff isn't it." Charlie winked at Ruby who had moaned all morning that they would need beach towels etc.

"Woooo. We're going to the beach!" Ruby cheered as her, Annie and Nicole ran down to the minivans to find one to take them there.

*****

"Hi, two ice creams and three Calipo's please!"

"Five Euro Please."

Joey handed over the money and then took the cold treats down the beach and back to her friends, struggling to carry them as they melted. She came to a stop where she saw Aden, Belle and Geoff lying on their towels whilst Jai ran over from the water putting down his surf board.

Joey handed them their ice lolly of choice.

"Next time it's a beer." Aden winked at Joey.

"Next time it's _your _turn!" She nudges him with her foot before she and Jai joined their friends on the towels.

They all indulged in there treats when they heard a voice behind them moments later.

"Oh my God! Hey guys!" Ruby exclaimed upon nearing her new friends.

"Ruby!" Geoff smiled as they all turned round to see her and her family and friends behind her."Hey"

"What are you doing here? Aren't you working?" Annie asked the five.

"We get certain days or nights off during the month were on board, since there's like a lot of groups on board." Jai smiled at the girl who he thought was absolutely beautiful – who smiled back at him.

"But we do have to work tonight." Belle added with a frown to which they all laughed at.

Joey was busy with her ice cream unconditionally watching Charlie standing in a pair of shorts and a vest top. _How can she look so good in shorts and a top? It's a casual style Joey! Get a grip!_

Charlie was dreamily watching Joey lying in a pair of black shorts with a yellow and black bikini top on, licking and her ice cream. She couldn't help but lick her lips, and it wasn't in want for the ice cream. _Wow she has a great body. The way she's licking that ice cream. Oh my God Charlie shut up!_

"Mind if we join?" Ruby asked.

"Not at all, plenty space."

*****

It was an hour later and everyone was having a great time at the beach, two people in particular.

Geoff, Jai, Annie, Ruby and Nicole were all splashing about at sea, Jai and Geoff was trying to teach the girls how to surf, but was highly unsuccessful, but they were enjoying themselves nevertheless. VJ came down with another ice cream for himself and sat making sand castles whilst his mum came down with a tray of drinks for her friends. Martha, Rachel, Charlie, Joey, Belle and Aden were laying on their towels, all indulging in conversation.

"By the way, do you know how expensive it is to hire sun beds around here!" Leah eased down and handed everyone their drinks.

"Yeah I know. Never mind, I'm comfy enough." Aden blushed at what he just said, as they all cooed him because they all knew he was referring to lying with Belle leaning near enough against him, quite close, who also blushed.

"Aw look Aden? That's not sunburn on your cheeks is it?" Joey giggled.

"Shut it Jo, I don't see you complaining either!" He ruffled her hair whilst Joey realised he was noticing how close Charlie and Joey seemed to be on the towels as well – they were both leaning on their elbows, heads inches apart. He had been annoying her for the past few days about how he knew she liked Charlie, but she hadn't given in and dismissed the idea- although she didn't know why, he always knew when she was lying.

They were brought out of their little embarrassment by the scream of Ruby from the sea.

"Charlz! Look! OH MY GOD I'm doing it!" Ruby stood on the surf board, a few feet further into the water than the small swimmers, her arms out for balance before tumbling into the water a moment later, to everyone's amusement as she appeared out of the water soaking wet – even her hair.

"Ruby that was good, maybe next time you can stay on it longer!" Leah half chucked.

"Yeah? Maybe you should try it, it's hard!"

"Oh not me. Maybe your sister should have a go, she never turns down a challenge." Charlie glanced at Leah, knowing all too well she couldn't turn down the challenge, especially not in front of Joey. _Why not in front of Joey though?_

"Uhm, I..."

"Oh come on Charlz! Don't back out now!"

"I've never surfed before though!"

"Neither had I!" Ruby urged.

"That was barely surfing then Rubez!" Charlie nervously laughed, trying to change the subject.

"Come on Charlz, I'll teach you if you want?" Joey grinned.

"You can surf?" Charlie raised an eyebrow.

"We all can. Spare time rules." Joey smirked as she rose from her towel and pulled Charlie up after her.

"Have fun Charlz!" Ruby laughed and sat on her towel, whilst Annie, Nicole, Geoff and Jai followed out of the water, handing Joey a surf board.

*****

It was five minutes into Charlie's lessen, provided by the near nervous Joey as she had saw Charlie take her top and shorts off and make her way into the water with a red bikini on, showing off her legs, stomach, and breasts fantastically.

Charlie had been struggling with the surfing so far and was struggling even more to keep her eyes off the now totally wet Joey, who had been a victim of Charlie's splashing as she fell of the surf board after not wanting to try the dry land techniques first.

"This, Buckton, is why we have a dry land practice before hand." Joey giggled.

"I usually take to things quite easily." Charlie pouted.

"Rush your way through police training did you Senior?" Joey grinned.

"Yes actually." Charlie splashed her.

"Oi!" Joey splashed back giggling.

"Ok so show me again."

"Right maybe it would be easier if you watch me do it first." Joey moved onto the surf board and paddled a few feet away until she was far enough away.

Charlie watched in amazement as the stunning woman in front of her raised herself up on the board and began to surf with no hesitation. She watched her legs as they bent and straightened with the waves and moved in motion carelessly. He watched Joey's toned body move with the board and blushed when Joey dropped her concentration to smile at her with that cheeky grin.

The gaze lasted a little too long as the two woman stared into each others eyes across the water, in result Joey missing the wave that was coming from her right and knocking her completely off the boat - much to Charlie's shock as the eyes she had been staring at fell under water, along with that gorgeous body.

"Joey!?" She called out and swam out further when Joey didn't reapper.

"Joey!?" She cried again.

She was just about to turn around and call for Aden or Geoff, or really anyone when she felt a sudden grip on her legs to which she screamed at. After that Joey reappeared just below her with a huge smirk on her face whilst Charlie stood bewildered in the water.

"Gotcha!" Joey grinned.

"That is SO not funny Jo!"

"Worried were you?" Joey joked.

"Yes... actually." Charlie looked away.

"Oh, really? I uhm sorry Charlz." _She was worried?Wow._

"It's fine. Am I really that bad a surfer that you need to find fun in playing joked like that." Charlie swatted Joey's arm playfully, regaining her mood.

"I wouldn't call that surfing Charlz..."

"Must be my mentor." She smirked.

"OH my GOD. Come on then, dry land practice!"

"No way!"

"Well get on and stop your whining Buckton!"

"Yes Ma'am." Charlie put on a scared face much to Joey's amusement.

Joey brought the board back over beside them from where she had left it upon falling off it.

"Crap." Charlie laughed as she couldn't jump up onto the boar to even sit on it, as it kept tipping.

"Here." Joey automatically put both hands on Charlie's hips, helping her up onto the board to which rose Goosebumps on Charlie's skin and sent tingled through Joey's fingers.

"OK, so firstly..." Joey began after Charlie got on the board.

*****

Ruby and her friend's, old and new, were in conversation about schools and futures and what not, when she caught sight of her sister and Joey in the water. She watched intently as the other kept on talking, noticing the deep interaction between the two woman, it was clear they had became good friends in just a good few days.

_Wow, Charlie never takes to anyone that quickly. Maybe it's the new environment._ She thought. _Maybe._

_**To Be Continued...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY THERE! Yes i am still alive! and very, very guilty as i have not updated in so many months its unbelievable! SOSOSO Sorry! Anyway, since i haven't really been into my two H&A stories lately, i have kinda lost track, bad times! but i still know where i want to take the stories, good times! So this will really just be a filler chapter to let you all know i'm back and hopefully for good! **

**Chapter 7**

After a long, unsuccessful surfing lesson, Charlie and Joey lay on the sand on their towels side by side. Aden, Geoff, Jai and VJ were kicking a football around the beach while the girls all chatted away watching. Everyone laughed as Geoff had to make his way into the sea, again, to get the ball that VJ had kicked deliberately in that direction.

"Hey why don't you all get off your lazy butts and come join?!" Geoff said on his way out the water.

"Lazy heh? I've kicked your butt at this so many times at football Geoff, do you really want everyone to see?" Joey smirked playfully.

"What makes you think your on the opposite team Collins?" He smirked back, even though defeated by her comment.

Joey grinned and stood up, eyeing Charlie. "Come on?"

"Yeah right!"

"Scared al beat ya?"

"..." Charlie sighed. "Your on!"

In the end Martha and Rachel decided to sit out, it just wasn't their thing, whereas Charlie was the active type. Leah decided to referree, that way she could make the numbers even, and make sure VJ was alright as well. The teams were set up as Joey, Geoff, Ruby, Nicole and VJ on one team, with Belle, Aden, Jai, Annie, and Charlie on the other. At each side of their made pitch (with t-shirts as goal posts) they were in team hudles, having team talks). Martha, Rachel and Leah watched on laughing as Geoff, being the team captain for one team chanted "Who's gonna bring that blood and pain!" like 'shes the man'. When out of their huddles, both teams parted out into their positions. The sun was still burning down from the sky and all boys had their shirts off whilst all girls were in bikini top and shorts. Geoff and Nicole shared sneaky glances at one another, unknown to them that Charlie and Joey shared the same.

Leah tossed the ball into the centre randomly, caught by Aden's feet to passes behind him to Jai. Jai then ran up the wing with the ball until he was stopped by Nicole who stood right infront of him, blocking his space to run, but he swiftly passed it to Annie who was on the run up the centre of the sandy pitch. A couple of seconds later, Annie was tackled by a laughing Ruby who tumbled soon after gaining possetion of the ball. Joey ran in as Charlie did to reach the ball first, and as she saw Charlie coming, she put her hands on each side of her waist and spun her lightly round so that it was easier for herself to get the ball, unknowingly to Leah. Both heart rates of Charlie and Joey had quickened in them quick few seconds, and Charlie watched on as Joey ran and scored the first goal, waving her hands and grinning in victory as she did so. She then turned around in her victory and eventually winked at Charlie to was a little flustered still in her previous position.

After about 10 minutes the ball had been passed to every team mate on each team, and the scores were 3 -2 to Joey's team. Leah called half-time.

They all indulged in some well needed ice water that Martha had fetched for them. "OI no conversing with the opposite team!" Aden laughed as Joey and Charlie began giggling with one another and Charlie hit her lightly for her little trick earlier. Nicole herself was getting engrossed in talking with someone too, however it was Geoff, mutch to Annie's amusement as it's her brother she only just met again!

"So do you like him then?" Ruby asked Annie.

"Ruby he's my BROTHER!" Annie whispered loudly, disgust on her features.

"Not HIM Dumbass! Jai!" Ruby laughed, much to Annie's sudden embarresment.

"Oh em... not really thought about it."

"Yeah right!"

"Okay maybe a little bit!" Annie agreed, letting her eye's wander else where as some tall blonde guy walked past them winking at her. She blushed away.

"oh my god, how hot is he?! Annie he's coming over..!" Ruby whispered a little loudly.

"Hey, I was wondering when the sun was going to dissappear?" The boy asked Annie.

"Wha.. huh?" Annie asked, confused.

"Well i kinda put it down to your smile that's lighting up the sky, so i thought you'd know." He smiled as Annie blushed, and Ruby sighed internally giggling as she started talking to Belle. "I'm Romeo." He stuck out his hand.

"Is that your real name?"

"Yeah, i know, kinda coincidental isn't it." he grinned.

"If you say so." Annie got a little more confident, she felt comfortable in the boy's presence. "Annie." She shook his hand.

"You on holiday?"

"Yeah, Cruise, you?"

"Snap." His smile was contagious.

"What's the ship?"

"Summer blue, yours?"

"Same one!" Annie was elated.

"Well Annie, i may see you on there sometime!"

"Yeah, you might." She smiled as the boy walked away, still smiling at her.

"Uh ohhhh." Ruby came up behind her.

"What?" Annie was brought out her daze.

"Competitionnnnnn!"

Annie groaned, agreeing.

* * *

The game of football had been active again for the past few minutes and it had turned into almost a no rules game as noone was listening to Leah, so she sat down and laughed away anyway. Aden basically rugby tackled his way through the other team to score the equilizer, and then it was claimed that next goal would be the winner. Joey, who was dribbling the ball, passed to VJ, who easily got passed Belle as they were taking it easy on him. He then passed back to Joey who turned her body away from an aproaching Charlie. From behind Charlie tried to tackle Joey to get the ball which Joey was successfully shielding from her access. As Charlie got closer, pressing her body into Joey's back, still trying to get the ball, Joey's heart rate rapidly increased and he footwork faltered. She quickly tried to turn and pass Charlie but she was too quick and she took the ball straight off of a shocked Joey. Suddenly Joey pounced back into action, trying to tackle Charlie from the right, which knocked both of them off their feet.

Joey landed on top of a surprised Charlie who was beginning to become light headed knowing Joey's legs were basically straddled around her stomache, her head buried in Charlie's neck. Joey lifted her head up to find Charlie's blue eye's taking her away to a far away place, drowning her in unknown waves of feeling's she couldn't understand as her breathing esculated. They stayed there looking at each other intently until suddenly they came out of their trance with the high sound of Geoff cheering with joy as he scored the winning goal, and Joey became all too aware of the position her and Charlie was in. She removed her hands from where they had fallen on each side of Charlie's head and slowly stood up. She offered her hand to Charlie who was looking around and was sure noone had seen the connection they just had, it felt like it had lasted minutes, but only seconds had went by.

Charlie took Joey's soft inviting hand, and raised herself off the ground, smiling at Joey as they got lost in each other's eyes again, quickly averting them as people began to talk around them.

"Time to get back to the ship i think!" Aden announced, "We need to get ready for our show tonight."

"Yeah we better get ready for dinner." Martha said. "Fancy having dinner with us tonight?" She asked the entertainers.

"Yeah sure." They all said, and everyone smiled at the idea of spending more time with their new friends, and they all began to put their clothes back on and head up to the ship, where a great evening awaited them...

_**SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? AGAIN SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG, BUT IS IT WORTH CONTINUING? Review!**_


End file.
